Dalton Stories and Drabbles
by CarlyLeeH
Summary: Meh. I know such an unoriginal title! place to basically put my drabbles based on the amazing fic Dalton by CP Coulter. : I'll put the on here as I go... : T for safety.
1. Jogan  Rain Will Pour

Julian had had enough. Constantly teased by the presence of the green-eyed, blonde-haired boy. It was enough to make him want to scream and shout the odds. He couldn't take it anymore.

The thunder outside struck the ground angrily, like a bull at a red carpet. The hostility of the anger quite suited the representation of Julian's mood right now. He'd had enough.

Julian didn't even bother to pull on a coat or any other extra item as he stormed across the courtyard in the rain, to the Stuart building.

The courtyard was predictably empty as the rain stormed heavily down from the darkening sky. The lightning storm had turned the sky an eerie shade of gray that only added to Julians particular bad mood. Even though he thought it couldn't be possible, the rain got heavier and it was as if buckets of water were being thrown from the high up clouds.

Julian's eyes actually resembled that of a storm cloud as he strode into Stuart. He was met with the one thing he'd hoped to avoid. Logan. Logan's piercing green eyes were trained on Julian, narrowed slightly and seemed to be observing the fact that the darker haired boy looked like he'd just taken a shower with clothes on.

"Julian...where have you been? I was worrying and now you come in like this..?" Logan questioned, pausing momentarily to gesture his hand up and down at the soaking wet boy "You were taking ages...Derek told me you'd only be gone five minutes and that you went to go get coffee.."

Julian narrowed his eyes in a slight scowl before answering.

"What do you care Logan?" He snarled and made to storm past the blonde boy.

Logan's firm grip round his arm stopped him in his tracks though. He tried to shake off the blonde boy's hand but it wasn't working, the grip just tightened with the more he struggled.

Julian spun round to face Logan, the hand on his arm finally releasing.

"I don't see why you care Logan! I mean I try and try but you never notice me! You'd rather ignore me and go off with everyone else at first chance! you hardly notice me.." Julian exclaimed animately, his hands flying everywhere and succesfully making him look mad.

"Jules Wh-" The blonde boy started.

"NO!" Julian shouted "I don't want to hear it Logan! It's why I leave every time...I can't handle you going after the other guys...It's hard you know? I feel all these things and get nothing in return"

Logan blinked confusedly at the darker haired boy who looks completely flustered.

"Jules...I have no idea what you're going on about.." Logan said calmly, his green eyes searching Julian's flushed face for a sign or hint of what he was shouting about.

"Logan...I can't. I cannot do this anymore...I feel things for you that maybe I shouldn't okay? I always have and seemingly always will! I may have had girlfriends or whatever as a bear but I have feelings for you...and only You. You didn't seem to catch that drift" Julian blurted, his eyes showing a pained and misty emotion. Tears threateningly pricked at the corner of his eyes.

"Ju-"

"NO" Julian interrupted "I love you Logan." he took a wavering breath, observing slightly as the blonde boys green eyes widened slightly and also seemed to be frozen to the spot. "And I've began to accept that you'll never return that...so...just..Let me be okay? I can't do this anymore!"

Julian practically screamed the last sentence. It was almost like he wanted the whole of Stuart to know. He made a beeline straight for the door.

"Jules! please...listen to me!" Logan called.

But Julian had already disappeared into the dark that enveloped the courtyard, the stinging rain mingling with his tears. He was gone...Just like that.


	2. Rane  The Visit

**Rane ficlet/drabble/one-shot whatever you wanna call it :D Just thought I'd write this after an idea that popped into my head! so basically imagine Shane and Reed have graduated and got an apartment together in New York...Shane dances and Reed paints and designs...Micah never turned up...as far as Shane knows, the boy is still missing dun dun duunn ;) Enjoy..Though it sucks xD but enjoy anyways! sorry for typing errors! typing with a fractured wrist is hard :')**

The skyscrapers glinted in the dark night air of New York. The coldness and bitterness of the air was completely trapped outside the small apartment that belonged to Shane and Reed. It was small but home like to them. Their own little burrow. Reed had a seperate room for his painting and Shane compromised happily and decided to just practice his dancing in the living room with the couch. The living room area was surprisingly big! A creme couch coplete with black cushions anda black blanket with gold swirly patterns draped over the back of it. A flatscreen TV was fixed onto the wall. A black and white tiled kitchen was to the left of the living room area and the bedroom and art room to the right of the living room area. The bedroom was pretty simple...a double bed with lilac covers and a small TV on top of a set of drawers at the end of the bed. A simple, small yet homey apartment. The delicous aroma of coffee drifted through the rooms.

"Shane?" Came a small cry from a room to the right of the couch.

The darker curly haired boy sat bolt upright at hearing the cry out. Shane had just been lounging on the couch watching some TV...He wasn't even sure what he was watching, seeing as he was half asleep, but he had still heard the high pitched shout over the sound on the screen. Shane rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Shane? Help?" Another desperate, high pitched cry sounded.

'Reed' he thought.

The younger Anderson jumped out of his seat and bolted into the art study room.

"Oh Reed.." he muttered looking down at the strawberry blonde boy.

Reed had somehow tripped-or something-and managed to send acrylic paint onto the floor, canvas and himself, AND had managed to get tangled up in the little four legged stool that he sat on occasionally to draw and paint. He looked like a little helpless mouse tangled up.

"How the heck did you manage this?" Shane asked crouching down, smoothing a curly piece of hair behind Reed's ear.

"No idea...I just sort of tripped and ended up like this" The smaller boy replied, blushing sheepishly "Now help me up!"

Shane chuckled and leant forward and moved Reed's leg so he could pull the stool away. Effectively untangling Reed's legs. A hiss of pain slithered out of Reed's lips, Shane winced himself though he was the one freeing Reed.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry!" The darker haired boy chanted, moving Reed slightly and grabbing hold of his hands.

Shane stood up, not letting go of Reed's hands, and pulled up towards him in an effort to get the smaller boy to his feet. Reed successfully managed to get up and balance properly on two feet, relaxing his hands so that-as they were clasped with Shane's-they swung at the sides of the two boys.

Reed visibly winced though and held one leg up in the air.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt? Are you in pain? Do y-"

"SHANE!" Reed cut into Shane's incessant, concerned rambling. "Stop with the incessant rambling okay? I'm fine...I'll take some painkillers in a bit but I'm fine. Don't be so worried.."

"But I do worry about you..." Shane lowered his head down to rest his forehead onto Reed's forehead.

Shane still felt his heartbeat kick up a notch in pace any time he was in this close proximity to Reed. Reed's soft skin against Shane's forehead. His thought filled with a haze of just Reed Van Kamp. The closeness. How he could feel the body heat radiating from Reed...warming Shane up even though there was only their foreheads and hands touching

"I know..." Reed muttered. His thoughts were hazy and he also has seemingly lost the ability to speak.

The shorter boy reached up on his tiptoes, tilting his head back so he could touch Shane's lips with his own.

Shane smiled a faint, barely noticable smile and also leant down slowly, so the shorter boy didn't have to reach so far up. Their lips so, so close as they reached up...Both heartbeats racing and-

DING DONG.

Reed and Shane sprang apart! Only one of each of their hands entwined. Shane sighed, realising it was only the door bell, and ran a hand through his dark, curly, unruly hair.

"I'll get it" Both boys said together.

"I'll get it...you rest your leg on the couch" Shane warned, wagging a finger at Reed.

Reed rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly at the younger Anderson. "Fine."

Shane bent down, Reed frowning in confusion, and scooped Reed's whole body up and into his two arms. Reed shrieked, kicking his legs and flailing.

"SHANE! PUT ME DOWN!" He yelled, looping his arms round Shane's neck and looking scared "AND FOR HEAVENS SAKE. DONT'. DROP. ME" he warned. Reed resorted to squeezing his eyes shut.

The taller boy, completely unfazed by the hopeless flailing, carried Reed into the living room.

"Since when have I dropped you?" he asked chuckling "Two minutes!" he called to the door.

"Since when did you start carrying me everywhere?" Reed argued, his eyes still sealed sut.

Shane just laughed and gently laid the strawberry blonde boy down on the couch, waiting until he had let go of his neck and opened his soft eyes.

"Who is it?"he asked, a curiouss glint in his eyes.

"How am I supposed to know?" Shane asked chuckling, taking hold of the door handle and bagan to open the door "I haven't even ope-" he stopped mid sentence. Staring out the door.

Reed looked at Shane and tilted his head, trying to look round the taller boy from his place on the couch; which he deemed now impossible.

"You haven't evn what?" Reed asked. No answer. "Shane?..." no answer "Shane!"

Shane still stood at the door, gawping. It was a very plausible impression of a goldfish! Half words began to spill out of Shane's mouth.

"I-...Wh...Me...You...huh?" Shane muttered, his eyes wide, mouth open and a deep confusion on his gaze.

Micah.

"Reed..." Shane finally managed "This is Micah...I'm sure... you heard about him from Me, Kurt or Blaine"

"Nice to meet you Reed" Micah greeted confidently. He pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded at the boys in the doorway. Reed nodded back and hesitantly pulled Shane back by his jacket.

"Come in Michah" the strawberry blonde mumbled, shutting the door behind the teller boy as he strolled in. He turned round in time to see Shane jump forward and hug Micah. A tight embrace...It made a shiver run coldly down Reed's spine.

"Micah..." Shane exclaimed disbelievingly, his voice sounding broken.

Reed slumped back down onto his place into the couch, observing the two boys. It was like a swith had been flicked and Shane was out of his trance and Reed was suddently invisible.

"I thought I'd never see you again..You just disappeared after that day with no trace and no nothing...And not even any of the others of us saw you...not Blaine not Erin not Becca...nobody. I thought I'd lost you!" Shane exclaimed and batted at Micah's shoulder with one of his hands.

"Shane...wai-"

"Micah you just left!" The younger Anderson interrupted "I never saw you and...I didn't think I'd react like this the first time I saw you after you went-if I ever did see you again-but you show up now! I mean now I'm here with Reed" he gestured to the boy on the couch "...Micah you just...just..aghh!" Shane exclaimed batting at his arm several times again. Emotional pain evident on both boys' faces. "I thought I loved you Micah! Heck I loved you! I think I still do bu-"

"Wait!" Reed exclaimed. His eyes widened as he looked between the two boys. "You love him? Micah? He's been gone for years Shane and you don't find the time to mention this to me?" he questioned, he voice catching on the word love. His eye lids were floodgates to the tears that already pooled in the shorter boy's eyes.

"Wait Reed...I mean...I don't know. I loved Micah before he disappeared and I do love you Reed you know that!" Shane replied, standing between the two boys.

"You have no idea how unwanted that makes me feel" Reed muttered sadly, crossing his arms as if he was hugging himself...As if he was holding himself together. Wincing as he tried to put his weight onto his foot down on the floor.

Shane stretched a hand out to touch Reed's shoulder but pulled it back with a sad frown as Reed flinched at his touch.

"Oh Reed..."

"Don't 'Oh Reed' me Shane!" The shorter boy yelled.

Both Micah and Shane stared at Reed, blinking in disbelief at his sudden outburst. Shane had hardly ever heard Reed shout. To shout Reed had to be upset by something...Shane cringed at the thought. He had done this...Made Reed upset and angry enough to yell. The awkward silence that blanketed the room was eventually broken by Micah. He pushed his glassed up before speaking.

"I apologise for just turning up like this out of the blue...It wasn't the right thing to-"

"We live together!" The strawberry blonde boy yelled, interrupting Micah without caring "And you didn't tell me thing? Why Shane? Now it's not the fact of that you 'THINK' you love him" He gestured a flailing hand in Micah's direction, tears and acrylic mixed together streamed down his face "But you didn't tell me this! Years! You had years to! Why? Why couldn't you tell me? I'm completely honest with you...I...Just...Me...Hi..."

That was it. The barrier had broken and Reed was breaking down...and infront of Micah. In their whole relaionship they had hardly had any fights! Just occasional squabbles about moving things round the house...but they were solved in about thirty minutes. Not once had Reed broken down...Maybe it's what he needed? Get it over with. Well whatever it was it had pushed Reed over the edge. He was sobbing uncontrollably and trying to get out more words.

"Reed just let me-" Shane began and took a few steps forward. His heart breaking at the sight of the boy in tears. Reed flinched away, seemingly unconsolable.

"No Shane...I have to go...Just...leave me...Let me be. I need to...think" Reed sobbed.

A clap of thunder seemed to punctuate Reed's sentence. All three boys were too busy concentrating on their argument that they hadn't noticed it had started storming outside. Thunder. Lightning. Raining cats and dogs!

The strawberry blond boy rushed forwards, wincing from the pain in his foot, reached for the handle and scurried out of the apartment, into the rain...Disappearing into the night.

"Reed! Wait! It's a storm! You can't go out in this! You can't leave me...you can't-" Shane began calling into the night, His sentence cut off by a string of broken sobs. "No...Reed..." He found himself being pulled back inside the apartment in Micah's arms. The younger Anderson tried to fight it but he hadn't enough energy...He was breaking down. Shane couldn't bear to lose Reed. He couldn't.

...

Before he knew it he was curled round the black and gold comforter and pillows on the couch. His face was buried in one as he calmed himself down, breaths finally beggining to even out. He hadn't even realised how much time had passed...Perhaps a few hours?

"Is he back yet?" Shane whimpered.

"No...Not yet." Micah replied, sounding genuinely sorry. "Shane...We need to talk"

The curly haired boy managed to get himself into a steady, upright, sitting position and looked at the window. The storm was still going on outside and Reed was still out there too. Sighing he allowed his gaze to settle gently on the boy with the glasses.

"I know...I think tonight has proved my feelings Micah..." Shane paused.

"Go on...just tell me. Peace of mind and all...I need to hear it." Micah encouraged.

"I know I love Reed. I know I do...I don't have to think twice about that...It's true love okay?" Micah simply nodded at this, waiting for the curlier haired boy to continue. "...But..We... are just enrequited feelings. We never saw each other after you disappeared-obviously-and I'm just wondering what if. That's all we're ever going to be.." Shane ran a hand through his unruly, dark hair "Okay? I'm gonna call Blaine..I think you should go"

Micah nodded at the younger Anderson, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as he stood up from his spot on the other end of the creme coloured couch.

"I understand...I've already spoken to Erin and Becca so I'll see you later I guess. I'll ring Blaine later. Goodbye Shane." Micah nodded heading for the door and shut it behind him.

Shane didn't even respond as he already had his phone out and was listening to the buzz-bleep sort of noise...Waiting for Blaine to answer his phone. Shane's phone was just a simple silver flip up phone with arrow buttons and a keypad. Easy to use really. The younger Anderson had never really been very good with technology...Unlike Reed who had an I-Phone. Also unlike Reed he didn't care what people thought about him if they saw his simple phone.

"Hello?" came the familiar voice from down the phone.

"Is Kurt home?" Shane asked running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Yeah...Why? Shane is something wrong because you don't sound ve-" Blaine began.

"Is Reed there with you?" He cut off Blaine mid-sentence, the worry showing in his voice.

"No he's not...Why would he be Shane?" The voice answered down the phone.

"Because...Micha turned up.." Blaine gasped "I guess Erin told him the adress I gave her for christmas cards and he just turned up here and I blurted out that I thought I still loved him and Reed got upset and ran out...I have no idea where he is Blaine" Somewhere in the recap Shane had started to sob gently "I've called him but he's not answering"

"Well...just hang in there Shane. He'll turn up. Go get some sleep,it's late and you sound exhausted."

The fatigue suddenly hit Shane, like a double decker bus on a main road. It was almost painful.

"Okay...bye" The younger Anderson hung up and as he stood up tiredly he threw the phone at the sofa cushions frustratedly. He continued on though, through the night routine him and Reed completed every night before they went to bed. Hot chocolate in the kitchen (Shane made two) , brush teeth and a shower if needed in the bathroom (Shane left out Reed's toothbrush), change into pyjamas (silk pyjamas for Reed and a vest top and old jogging trousers for Shane...Shane left out Reed's pyjamas) and then into the bed with a DVD of Friends (A TV show that Shane had insisted on buying the box set of and eventually with much hard work getting Reed to watch it also) playing on the screen.

Shane sighed as he settled down into the matress, letting the TV drow out the sound of the thoughts in his mind. His eyes were heavy, sleep and tiredness taking over. Shane's eyes found themself drooping, closing. Eventually lulling him into a deep sl-

Creeaak, Bang, Click.

Shane shot upright at the noises from the living room...the room behind the headboard. Someone had came in the door. All of a sudden the bedroom door swung open gently revealing who had entered the apartment.

Reed stood in the doorway, blinking his eyes at Shane. It was still raining outsided and Reed had obviously not avoided it. His clothes were absolutely sodden! The grey turtleneck sweater clung to Reed with the rain water soaking it, the seemingly painted on jeans looking darker and tighter than they already were and strawberry blonde, curly hair stuck to Reed's face. The Van Kamp heir's chest rose and fell rapidly as his gaze locked on the confused look on Shane's face.

A shudder rolled relentlessly down Shane's spine as he stared, expressionless at Reed...Waiting for the strawberry blonde boy to say something. He wastched as Reed just seemed to carry on as usual with the routine. Downed his hot chocolate that was now more warm than hot, brushed his teeth and changed into his dark purple, silk pyjamas. The shorter boy stopped as he got to the edge of the bed though, biting his lower lip between his teeth, the skin trembling as he clutched at the elbow of the straight arm at his side with the other.

"Reed...it's okay" Shane told him softly and patted Reed's side of the bed, beside him, gesturing for Reed to get into bed.

Reed flopped unceremoniously onto the bed, promptly bursting into tears. Shane cooed and pulled the sheet over them, pulling the shorter boy to his chest. The younger Anderson rubbed the smaller boy's back and made soothing noises...Trying to calm the sobs. Shane ran a hand through Reed's still wet hair.

"I'm so so sorry Shane" Reed cried into Shane's, sodden from Reed's hair and tears, vest top.

"I should be the one apologising Reed...Shh...it's okay...it's okay. I told Micah my feelings and told him that me and him are never gonna happen. It will always be me and you." Shane whispered softly into the smaller boys ear. Reed squirmed back a little to lock his teary eyes with Shane's deep gentle ones.

"Are you sure Shane?"

"Reed you're perfect...I-...I love you Reed" Shane pressed his forehead lightly against Reed's.

"Oh Shane..." it was Reed's turn to 'Oh..' his significant other this time "...I love you too"

Reed tipped his head up slightly. They found themselves in the same position as earlier but this time not the TV, not Shane's phone that bleeped signifying he had a message, or even if anyone just so happened to turn up at the door (which no one did this time), would distract them.

Their lips touched softly in a gentle kiss. Both boy's thoughts hazed, their heartbeats racing as it did everytime. Tears had started to roll down Shane's cheeks a few minutes ago when he was comforting Reed. Their tears mixed against their cheeks as both of then melted into the embrace. Both Shane and Reed knew...This was how things were supposed to be.


	3. Kiddy Rane

Shane skipped alongside his mommy up to the big, looming house in front of him. It wasn't that scary though to him. He knew it was his babysitter's house. Grey clouds had begun to gather in the sky, making it look like a large, two tone curtain draped above.

"Moommyyy..." Shane whined, gripping onto the taller woman's hand whilst attempting to keep up.

"Yes, Shane?" She smiled down at him fondly.

"Why do I have to come here? Hardly anyone comes on a monday"

"Because I have to work honey. Be a good boy for Chrissa?"

"Of course mommy." His dark, curly hair bobbed as he nearly had to run and cling on to his mom's hand for dear life.

The next five minutes were spent with Shane's mom greeting the baby sitter Chrissa and Shane being bustles into the house by the older, blonde woman. Shane noticed that Chrissa was taller than his mommy and lighter hair. Blonde. Definitely looked a bit older and was a very nice and caring lady. A few days in the week, when his mommy had to work, He was taken to Chrissa's to be baby sat but on the few days he went there weren't many children there. Shane was bored.

He flinched slightly as a crash of thunder sounded outside, followed by a bright flash of lightning. He could see it through the window! It was now hurling round down from the sky in large drops, bouncing off the pavements and creating large, deep puddles.

"Chrissa?" He asked looking up at her with his large, green eyes.

"Yes Shane?" She smiled fondly, kneeling down to his height.

"S'there anybody else here? I'm really borrreedd" He blinked at her.

"There's one other little boy here and I think he's about your age." She told him, Shane's expression brightening into a smile "But he's really shy so be carfeul okay?"

Shane nodded and briskly spun round, bolting energetically into the play room. He looked round, turning a full circle. The plastic play house to his left, the window and building blocks to his right and the rest of the room full of things like lego, stuffed toys and even a table with colouring crayons and paper.

He notice, as more thunder and lightning boomed outside, a small strawberry blonde boy quivering inside the play house. He was sat, his knees curled up to his chest, on the mini bench, whimpering slightly to himself.

Shane tilted his head to the side, black curls bobbing slightly. He grabbed a blue blanket from the floor and skittered into the house, the strawberry blonde curly haired boy looking up in surprise, shutting the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" Shane questioned curiously.

The boy shook his head.

"You don't look okay..." Shane bounced over perching next to him "Are you scared of the thunder and lightnin' storm outside?"

"Y-yeah...It's a..a bit loud and sc-scary" The shorter boy stuttered, looking up at Shane with wide hazely-brown eyes.

Shane grinned brightly at him, leaning to the side to wrap the blue blanket around the scared boy.

"Here have a blankie. No need to be scared! My mommy said that it's only like a drum being banged and then a flashlight going on and off! Mwah!" Shane exclaimed, animatedly and pressed a quick kiss to the other boy's foreheadShane "I'm Shane, nice to meet you!"

The strawberry blonde boy giggled slightly, snuggling down into the blanket Shane had wrapped round him.

"I'm Reed...It's not s-so frightenin' now you put it that way. Thank you Shane" Reed told the taller boy, smiling softly.

"You're very welcome! Would you like to be my friend Reed?" The darker haired boy asked, tilting his head slightly with a cheeky grin plastered across his face.

"Yes Shane I would love to be your friend" Reed replied, blushing and giggling lightly.

Both boys spent the rest of the thunder storm in the play house, having a mni tea party and giggling at eachother. When Chrissa had came to check on them, they were both curled round eachother on the mini rug in the plastic playhouse, tucked underneath the blue fluffy blanket. Shane and Reed had each made a new best friend that day.


	4. Hear You Not See You Rane Part 1

Reed had pretty much gotten used to the hospital by now. The plain, white tiles of the floor that felt like icicles when you stepped on them and the pale-yellow coloured walls. Being here was just normal for him seeing as he was such a clutz. Some of the doctors and nurses had even gotten to know Reed by name.

The strawberry blonde boy sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time and shuffled uncomfortable in the plastic, waiting room chair. He'd, once again, taken a tumble down the stairs in his apartment block except this time there was nobody around to break his fall or stop him when he got to the bottom. Usually it was Laverne from the floor below or Luke, his neighbour that coincidentally happened to catch him or on the odd occasion break his fall. That time he wasn't so lucky. His wrist had impacted harshly with the floor. Eventhough the accident was about eight weeks ago, his wrist had still been causing him problems.

A rather polite female doctor, that seemed to know what she was talking about, explained to him that he had fractured a bone in his wrist that had practically no blood supply to it and he needed a CT scan to see if the bone was going to heal on its own. Reed had just nodded and gone along with it.

Whatever they need to do to get better, right? He often thought.

He had quite a late appointment for the scan so the waiting room only had a few people in it. An elderly lady reading a magazine that was rather close to her face, A woman that must've been in her mid twenties just sat swaying her head to the music on her ipod and a mother and child sat on the corner with the play equipment. Occasionally delighted giggles came from the corner which made Reed's lips turn up in a small smile. He had drank the liquid the nurse had instructed him too! Now was just the waiting. So he waited.

"Reed Van Kamp?" Came a polite voice.

Reed's head shot up at his name. A nurse in mint green scrubs was stood smiling at him holding a creme folder, white pieces of paper protruding from the edges. He stood up and walked over to the nurse, smiling lightly at her.

"That's me" He replied quietly, following her as she gestured him to do.

He followed her into a rather big room. To his left there was a curtain half pulled across and to his right there was the machine. It looked like some sort of space pod.

"Just quickly take off any jewelry or metal items and put the hospital gown provided-" She paused to gesture to a gown hung on a hook on the wall, "I'll be back here in a minute, I just have to start up the machine ready for the doctor" And with that she was gone.

Reed looked round the room nervously. He didn't necessarily like the idea of being laid down inside the big machine thing. He did as instructed though and put the hospital gown over his clothes.

A few minutes later the nurse walked briskly into the room, smiling brightly.

"Mr Van Kamp, the doctor has everything prepared and ready now" She told him "Just lie down on here please" The nurse patted the bed part that went inside of the CT scanner.

Reed did as he was told and crawled onto it, lying on his back. He shuffled his head slightly underneath him so he got his strawberry blonde curls comfortable. The Van Kamp heir bit back a gasp as he heard a door shut and what he was laid on began to move. Darkness. It was rather dark inside of the machine, only somelight was entering from the open end if it.

He was halfway in, only his mid thigh downwards visible when the machine, that was once creating a whirring sound, made a rather loud clunk noise and then fell completely silent.

Reed turned his head from side to side, observing the insides of the machine. He nearly jumped when a voice, that of the nurse from before, filled the air.

"Mr Van Kamp, I'm afraid there has been a small technical problem with the scanning machine…It's momentarily stopped working and unfortunatly neither me or the current doctor know how to fix it…On the bright side though we have called the specialist doctor to come in and fix it" The nurses voice echoed through the room and Reed groaned.

He was stuck inside of this thing!

"Umm…Do you have any idea how long I'll be stuck in here?" The strawberry blonde boy asked nervously. He only just realised quite how narrow the machine chamber was.

The nurse made a thoughtful sort of sound, "Shouldn't be too long. We've paged Dr. Anderson. He's the specialist doctor…I'm sure he'll know how to fix it and you'll be out in no time!"

Reed almost laughed at the cheerfulness of her voice and was about to thank her when he was cut off by another mans voice.

"Carla, what's the problem? I thought I said to only page me if you had to…It's my day off an-"

The mans voice was cut off by the cheery nurse who's name was apparantly Carla, "Well the CT scanner machine broke down and there's, as you can see, a person stuck half inside it…Me and the on call doctor don't know what to do with it!"

Reed smiled to himself.

"Okay Okay, Carla I get it. I see why you called me. I'll get it fixed. Go for your tea break I'll try and figure out the problem" The male's voice told the nurse and Reed could hear the distinct noise of a door shutting. He could actually hear the smile in the man's voice. Footsteps…They were getting closer.

"I'm Doctor Anderson…But call me Shane. It's easier." The strawberry blonde boy could practically hear the shrug in his voice by the way he spoke, "I'm really sorry about this Mr Van Kamp… This doesn't usually happen. I'll get you out in no time" The man spoke and a small breathtaking, in Reed's oppinion, chuckle filled the silence in the air.

Though he didn't know why, Reed found himself blushing. He thanked his lucky stars that Dr. Anderson, Shane, couldn't see him right now. He hadn't even seen the doctor, because of being half stuck in a big scanner, but somehow just his voice had made a red tint creep it's way up Reed's neck and colour his cheeks.

"Nice to meet you Doctor A-I mean Shane…Well hear you. Because I can't actually see you" Reed said loudly so his small voice could be heard from inside the machine, "Just call me Reed…It's easier"


End file.
